Looking for that Special Someone
Looking for That Special Someone is the title of the second official trailer for Grand Theft Auto IV, released by Rockstar Games on 28th June 2007. It shows in detail the detailed gameplay and better graphics that GTA IV has. The trailer shows more gameplay and animation; including speech, driving and weapons fire; the characters also appear to have visible fingers for the first time. Some of the new effects include Niko hanging on the back of a truck while it's driving, and hanging from the platform of a helicopter. Also, some of the trees in the trailer appear to be brown, another indicator that seasons will play a part (particularly Fall). Reflections can also be seen, including in a wing mirror. Several references to previous GTA games can be seen, including a Binco clothes shop and graffiti of El Burro. Some familiar vehicles can also be seen including a Stallion and a Voodoo. All footage in this trailer is captured in real-time on a next generation gaming console, so it is a true indicator of what playing GTA IV will be like. It is running on RAGE (Rockstar Advanced Game Engine) using Euphoria - a fully procedural animation package created by NaturalMotion. As we saw earlier in the week, the song in this trailer is by New York City based band The Boggs and is titled "Arm In Arm (Shy Child Remix)" Analysis Trailer Script Niko Bellic is seen driving a 'Stallion' over the Algonquin Bridge. *United Liberty Paper: You're looking for some people... Niko is seen in a small office standing while talking. *Niko Bellic: We're all looking for that special someone! Niko is driving a blue Stallion through a tollbooth, then is seen on the sidewalk of a street in a residential area, talking to Roman. *Niko Bellic: I need to know what happened. Give me that! A view of the blue Stallion from behind shows a beautiful sunset. The camera than cuts 180 degrees to see a LCPD Squad car trailing the car. The Stallion is once again seen driving past the '69th Street Diner'. The next scenes show Niko casually walking in the modern streets of Liberty City. *Niko Bellic: For 10 years, I've been searching. Niko is in a chef's kitchen, yelling at another character who is off-screen, later revealed to be Mafia capo Ray Boccino. *Niko Bellic: I need this from you. A guarantee that you will find this man! Niko is pacing towards a room in a unit, then seen kicking open the door as Roman follows him. Niko is then on a motorbike with a helmet on. Ilyena Faustin is then seen in a fairground, pleading. *Ilyena Faustin: Please, no more killing! Niko is walking along a wall, then peaking out of the corner to spot a LCPD Squad Car. SWAT are seen in formation running outside the 'Bank of Liberty', about to infiltrate it. Roman is heard during this scene. *Roman Bellic: Don't do anything stupid, cousin A Black Helicopter flies over Liberty City. Niko lunges himself over something. *Niko Bellic: We have to find him... Niko is hanging off the end of a moving truck advertising Cluckin' Bell. A man (Ray Boccino) is heard during this scene, and then seen being hostile towards Niko *Man: Fine, you got it! You want my word? You got my word! Niko beats someone who is on the ground. Niko is then seen walking casually as his surrounds change into different areas. Niko is then firing bullets from an AK into a red car, leaving realistic bullet-marks. Niko is in his blue 'Stallion' as police are shooting at him. The bullets are seen, impacting on the windscreen of the car, leaving realistic bullet holes. The 'Stallion' is then seen under chase by LCPD Squad cars. *Niko Bellic: I'm the one who survived! Niko hurls himself out of the blue 'Stallion" as it rolls towards a gas station before exploding. The last scene shows Niko near the Algonquin Bridge on his Mobile Phone as the camera pans 90 degrees clockwise. *United Liberty Paper (over phone): Get this done and we'll talk. Niko hangs up the phone, and the GTA IV logo appears as the scree fades to black. Easter Eggs There are a couple of easter eggs seen in the trailer, all on a wall of graffiti which is shown as Niko quietly walks along, presumably sneaking up on nearby cops. El Burro, as aforementioned, can be seen on the wall. He is next to all of the PAL box art (excluding Australia and New Zealand) for Grand Theft Auto III. Next to the box art is what appears to be the GTA III artwork of a Yardie gang member, however this is a lot more difficult to see, after this we also see 8-Ball. It may be the case that the entire length of the wall is filled with GTA III artwork. The Diablos logo is seen on the left corner. Additionally, on the wall perpendicular to this we can see the bike from the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City box art. View the Trailer The trailer is currently shown in the box at the top of this page, or you can view it at these external links *Official GTA IV Website (trailer currently shown on that page) *Yahoo Games *YouTube Download the Trailer *640x360 MOV *640x360 WMV *1280x720 WMV Category:Trailers es:Looking for that Special Someone